


Home is with Him

by Casisnotonfire



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Shiki, Dom Shiki, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Little!Izaya, M/M, One Shot, Pampered Izaya, Sub Izaya, Very OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casisnotonfire/pseuds/Casisnotonfire
Summary: (From the DRRR!Kinkmeme)After a long night of work, Shiki wants nothing else but to get some sleep with his beautiful baby boy.(Request: Shikizaya with daddy kink and pampered baby sub izaya!)





	

Frustration grew inside Shiki as he glanced at the clock, seeing it was already two hours past a certain boy's bedtime. He sighed, hearing the TV going full blast in the living room as he began to make his way towards the source of the sound.

Dammit...he knew staying at work later would result in something like this.

His prince wasn't one to follow the rules, as Shiki had grown to learn these past eight months. Still, the Awakusu-Kai member couldn't help the fond smile spreading across his face even as he imagined what his adorable lover looked like at this very moment. Unable to wait any longer -plus knowing that midnight was far too late for a certain informant to be watching TV of all things- he walked into the living room silently.

A small raven was curled up on the couch, covered by his favorite blue blanket with all the planets on it that Shiki had given him on Christmas. Surrounding him were an obnoxious amount of stuffed animals, ranging from a simple teddy bear to a huge dragon with a hat on.

All given by Shiki himself.

Thinking that there might be a possibility that he spoiled his favorite raven, Shiki could only wonder how he'd grown so soft in the first place.

Well...involving his prized informant, that is.

The older man's smile fell off when he noticed what was playing on the television: a movie on World Wars. Tsking under his breath, Shiki wasted no time on plucking the remote off the table and quickly shutting off the nightmare inducing show.

"Nng...I was watching that!" A voice behind him whined softly, dripping with exhaustion.

Shiki rolled his eyes and turned around to see two drooping crimson eyes trying to focus on him. "Rule One: Bedtime is at 10:00 p.m on the dot. Rule Two: Watching any rated R movies or shows before you sleep is strictly forbidden. Rule Three: You greet me with a big bear hug when I get home." His stern voice turned gentle towards the end and he opened his arms.

"I haven't gotten that hug yet, Izzy."

Izaya's pout quickly stretched into a grin and he wriggled out of his blankets, scrambling into Shiki's lap a second later. He wrapped his arms around the taller man tightly, burying his face in his boss's chest.

"Sorry, Daddy." He mumbled, stifling another yawn that threatened to pass his lips.

Pride swelled inside of Shiki at the name given to him and he placed a loving kiss on top of Izaya's head. This beautiful individual was all his, in mind, body, and soul. To have the Orihara Izaya trust him enough to hold him, sleep with him, _care_ for him...there was no greater feeling in the world.

It had taken years for Shiki to so much as admit his attraction to the younger male, especially with him being the handful that he was. But when Izaya had called him for help...saying that he'd been stabbed in an alley...Shiki knew he was never going to let the informant out of his sight again.

And so began a rocky partnership which gradually grew into a wonderfully loving relationship.

"It's alright, baby boy. But we gotta get you to bed now, alright? Daddy will take care of everything now." He promised soothingly, stroking through the smooth dark hair.

Shiki could feel Izaya's body relax even more underneath him as the headstrong informant allowed himself to let go. To hand authority over to his Daddy.

Standing up slowly, Shiki lifted Izaya up into his arms and held him protectively as he surveyed the messy couch which was overflowing with his boy's plushies.

Normally he'd have Izaya clean up his messes...but he'd let it go this one time due to the clear sleepiness in his eyes. Beginning to hum a soft lullaby under his breath, Shiki made his way into the room he now shared with the informant.

Izaya had only moved in a couple months ago after Heiwajima Shizuo had discovered the location of the current apartment he had in Shinjuku.

Shiki stood by his ground in demanding that Izaya stay with him from now on, hating how his prince always got into trouble with that ruffian anyhow.

Sighing under his breath, Shiki stopped his trail of thought so that Izaya wouldn't catch his anger towards the whole situation. Izaya was remarkably perceptive after all, especially involving he himself.

Laying the nearly unconscious male on their bed, Shiki pulled open one of the dressers to grab some pajamas. Izaya hadn't yet even gotten dressed for bed yet.

Thankfully, Shiki knew Izaya had already bathed and brushed his teeth thanks to the apple scent in his hair and the smell of mint when he spoke.

Walking back over to him, Shiki bent down to start pulling off Izaya's shirt. A small giggle made him look up to see amused red eyes gazing back at him.

"Daddy's such a pervert~" Izaya broke into a small laugh as his shirt was pulled off. Shiki simply shook his head, too tired to play Izaya's games.

"Oh shush, you. Daddy would've preferred you to already be asleep." Leaning down, he planted a sweet kiss on Izaya's lips whilst pulling down a new shirt with pikachu on it.

"But I'm a prince, Daddy said so himself! So I can sleep 'never I want!" Izaya grinned back, triumph shining in his eyes.

He let out a squeak as his jeans were practically thrown off, Shiki smirking above him.

Leaning down close, Shiki's teeth tugged gently at Izaya's ear. "And Daddy is your King, little boy." He whispered seductively before backing off to put Izaya's pj pants on.

Izaya's cheeks were flushed a dark shade of red and he looked away shyly, burying his face in a pillow. Shiki chuckled softly to himself and he simply threw off his own clothes before climbing into bed with only his boxers on. Pulling a blanket over the both of them, he opened his arms invitingly. Almost immediately, the smaller man nuzzled into him happily with another loud yawn.

"Night, Daddy." Izaya murmured, letting Shiki position him so that they were spooning.

Despite his own tiredness, Shiki watched over Izaya silently until he heard his breathing beginning to even out. Because who knew what mischief his boy could get up to if Shiki fell asleep before him.

"Goodnight, precious." Shiki whispered before finally letting sleep take over.

 

Come morning, Shiki will have to clean up a destroyed kitchen and a batter-covered Izaya due to his prince wanting pancakes.


End file.
